Where Is My Beautiful
by queenofcruel
Summary: This story takes place after Sonny and Sam slept together, Carly didn't sleep with Alcazar and she didn't walk in on Sonny and Sam. This is my first GH fic so plz, R&R thanks. Ch3 now up
1. Chapter 1 Sam's POV

Where's My Beautiful?

A/N: This is my first GH fic, I've wrote several Days and Passions fics, This story takes place after the night Sam and Sonny slept together, I heard this song and had to write this fic. Thanks Jess. : )

Sam knew it was wrong, she'd heard all the stories about Sonny Corinthos, he was a mobster, he was someone you didn't want to get involved with, but she had, she'd did more than get involved with him, she'd slept with him, she knew he was married and he had a family, but yet, she'd slept with him.

__

Wake up every morning to the sound of the radio screaming  
6:30, 7:30, 8 o'clock and I got to leave  
Walk out on the street with nothing on except the shame of last night  
And a number in my hand of a man I don't really need.

To thank she'd actually took his number promised to call him, promised she would meet him again. Didn't she have the least bit decency, she was same as braking up his marriage? Yeah, he'd said, it was over, but was it? From, what she'd saw from him the night he'd grabbed her as his hostage, from the looks of him that night he was a man in love, in love with his wife, not her.

__

Where do I fit in  
Where is my place here  
What do I need to say, what do you want to hear  
Where do I fit in  
If she's in your bed  
Where is my beautiful

What was she to him? Was she just away to get back at his wife, or was she more? Did, he like her, or was she just another piece of ass to him? 

The phone, rang, she found her self answering.

"Are you, ok?", he asked.

"I'm fine, just waiting for you're call."

"Ok, great, can you meet me?"

"I don't know, about that?"

"Trust, me everything's, going to be ok."

__

Late night, long day, doesn't make much difference to me anyway  
You called, I answered, but baby I'm only half awake  
Hush little one with you here everything is going to be okay  
Is all you say but what if things don't go that way.

She found herself waiting for him, she didn't know why, but she was here waiting for him. What was she doing? How could she passably fit into his life? What was she to say? What did he want her to? What was her reason for doing this? Was, she that mad over her relationship with Jax or was it something more?

__

Where do I fit in  
Where is my place here  
What do I need to say, what do you want to hear  
Where do I fit in  
If she's in your bed  
Where is my beautiful

He looked at her signaling her to come to him, she couldn't. She had to put, a stop to this. I was to risky, she was putting herself on a line to him. She was degrading her reputation for him, not that she had one to begin with, but that was beside the point. 

__

It's over, we both know, we're both tired of playing the parts  
I said goodbye, you said oh well nothing's really lost

Walking over she sighed, she couldn't do this no more, feelings were stiring in her, feelings she never wanted to have for him. He had awakened an emotion in her that should have never have been there.

"It's over."

"Ok, it was nothing romantic, remember?"

"I know."

"Good, as long as that is established."

She nodded, "Ok, I'll call later to check up on you."

__

Call every now and then just to hear your voice talk to me  
You still say everything's alright but it's not and that's something that you're too blind to see

"Hi.", she began. 

"Hey."

"Just, thought I'd call to see how you are. Is everything, ok with you and Carly, now?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Yeah."

He'd never know just what he'd done to her, what feelings, he'd awakened in her.

__

Where do I fit in  
Where is my place here  
What do I need to say, what do you want to hear  
Where do I fit in  
If she's in your bed  
Where is my beautiful

Now, she knew what she was to him. A one nightstand, someone who was used to make Carly jealous. She didn't fit in to his world never had, never would. All, she had to say to please him, was to say yes to being his mistress.

__

Where do I fit in  
Where is my place here  
What do I need to say, what do you want to hear  
Where do I fit in  
If she's in your bed  
Where is my beautiful

A/N 2:Ok, u all plz, tell me what you think and should there be more?

__

The Song used was: My Beautiful, by Lennon, if you get the chance you should try to download the song, it's wonderful, I totally loved it.


	2. Chapter 2 Sonny's POV

Where's My Beautiful?-Chapter 2

****

A/N: Okay, It's been awhile and I had serious major trouble coming up with this chap. But, all at once it just hit me, I need to write this from Sonny POV as well. So Here It Goes Plz, tell me what you think. Jess

Sonny hang up the phone. _'What have I done ? I am a married man for Christ sake. I have two children who count on me.'_

Carly came in, she was trying desperately to make this work, she was trying desperately to forgive him. She was trying so desperately for the kids Michael and Morgan. She knew in her heart what had and she knew how no matter how hard she tried things would never be the same. It wasn't like when Angel and Sonny had hooked up or when Alexis and Sonny slept together that night or not even when Brenda Barrett had came back from the dead and she's witnessed him kissing her, 'goodbye.' It was different so much more difficult to over come.

Sonny watched Carly sang Morgan to sleep and watched Michael look on admiring his mother and looking lovingly at his baby brother. This was his family, his two sons and his wife. They were suppose to come before anything, but he'd failed them, He never wanted to put either of his boys to have to experience what he had. He'd witnessed a lot a lot he shouldn't have. And, he vowed to never put his kids through that. He wouldn't abandon his family like Mike or beat Carly like Deke Woods had his mother and him.

But the fact remanded_' what about Sam?_' _Where does things go from here? Do I act as if nothing has happened pass with a smile and a simple hello or do I just walk on by without acknowledging her and last night?_

Morgan was finally asleep and Michael after much of a struggle had un - willfully went up for bed.

There was a long stretch of uncomfortable silence. Neither he or her spoke Carly was off in a trance, he mind not restring what her body did. 

"Carly?", he called, almost forcing her to face him. "Talk to me.", he told her, almost as an order, but still keep his voice soft.

"What's there to talk about?", she asked turning her attention to the balcony and the way the moon shown on it. "Sonny, don't you think it hurts me knowing you called her 3 times in one day? Sonny she made it clear it was over."

"Carly, there was never nothing to begin with.", Sonny told her. "I was mad and my reaction to seeing you kiss Alcazar was to punish you."

"With Sam?", she said aloud.

"Yes, with Sam.", he told her. "Carly, I don't care about her, or at least not how I care for you and my children."

"All last night was, was your sick way of punishing me. Sonny, do you have any idea what I've sacrificed for you? I mean do you know what people say about me? How they label me? 'Oh there goes Carly Corinthos , she subjects her kids to violence, she's an unfit, home wrecking tramp? And, beat it all she's married to a mobster, Sonny Corintos, ever heard of him? My own mother looks at me as if I'm yesterday's garbage.", she told him, tears streaming down her face.

"Carly, you're one of the strongest people I know, I know you've suffered far to much to try to save me. Hell, Carly, you're the only one who believes in me and refuse to see I'm a selfish controlling bastard.", he told her.

"Sonny you're not selfish nor are you a bastard, you just had a rough start.", she told him rapping her arms around his neck. "I love you, Michael Sonny Corinthos every last inch of you, no matter how controlling you and how often you get the urge to punish me.", she told him passionately kissing his lips.

Sonny looked at her, he had hurt her, he knew, he had made her feel betrayed, and alone. Just like Carly had been all her life. "Want to know something?", she asked, looking into his eyes. "You're the best thing that ever happen to me."

"Carly, all I have done is find reason after reason to push you away."

"And, if you haven't notice I'm weather resistant, no matter what you do to me and how hard you may push me away, I always push three times harder to stay with you, to help you beat your demons."

"And, that's one of the many reason I love you Carly Roberts-Spencer- Corinthos.", he told her kissing her lips and eventually leading her to the bedroom for a long wonder night of heated passion

****

A/N 2: Sorry it was so short, but the next chapter will be longer promise, I'm not sure if this is going to be a Samson story or a C & S Story. . Oh and the next chapter is Carly POV, lol, like I said I don't know how it's going to end Sonny and Sam or Sonny and Carly Feedback greatly appreciated. Jess


	3. Chapter 3 Carly's POV

****

Where's My Beautiful-Chapter 3

Carly woke-up in the arms of the man she loved, her husband. Last night was wonderful, but something was missing it was like Sonny was holding something back on her.

__

'Don't Carly, he was with you last night, not Sam.', she told herself over and over again.

"Mommy?", Michael's voice shook her from her thoughts. "Mommy, when's aunt Courtney and uncle Jason coming?"

"Soon, they're having breakfast with us.", Carly told him, walking into the living room area and sitting on the couch, Michael soon joined her.

"And, grandpa Mike too?", Michael asked.

"Yeah.", Carly replied. "And, grandma Bobbie." Sometimes she wondered why she even tried, it was no secret her mother and her didn't have the best relationship and neither did Mike and Sonny, but they still managed some how to be civil to each other, and she knew it was all for Michael's sake.

"Ms. Corinthos, Ms. Morgan is here to see you."

"Okay, send her in."

"Carly, hey, Michael, look what we got for you a shiny little train you want to go try it out?", Courtney asked, hoping to get rid of Michael so that her and Carly could talk.

"Okay, when's uncle Jason coming?', Michael asked.

"Soon, he has some business to take care of first.", Courtney told him.

"Okay.", Michael told them walking up the stairs.

"So, how's everything going?", Courtney asked.

"Fine, I mean he hasn't called Sam yet, but last night was weird.", Carly told her, she knew there would be problems, but she didn't expect so many of them, all last night during their loving making she found herself comparing herself to Sam.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, it was just awkward, you know sleeping with Sonny after her slept with Sam. I found myself constantly comparing myself to her."

"Carly, come on Sam is a gutter snout look what she did to Jax, I mean just as soon as they broke up she hopped in bed with Sonny."

"When did you start upholding Jax?"

"Oh, I'm not, I'm just saying she is a whore, a slut, a good for nothing…."

"Carly, Courtney?", Sonny asked walking in the pint house. "Sam is none of them things Courtney, you have no right, no right to judge her."

"Sonny, why are you so quick to take up for her?", Courtney asked. "She almost ruined your marriage."

"True, but we both had a part in that, not just her it takes two Courtney, I'm as much to blame as Sam.", Sonny told her.

Carly stayed quit.

"True, but what about Jax?", Courtney asked.

"He did her like shit.", Sonny exclaimed. "She deserves better than him."

"And, I guess you plan on still seeing her? I mean you still want to keep the rivalry going. Couldn't get Brenda back so you use Sam as a way to get back at him. Sonny you are despicable.", Carly yelled.

"Carly?", Sonny asked. "I thought we had got through this?"

"No, we haven't Sonny, what did you expect for me to just sleep with you and everything would be fine? Sonny I have feelings too…do you think It doesn't bother me that you slept with another woman?", Carly asked.

"And, don't you think it bothers me seeing you pine away for Alcazar?", Sonny asked. "Carly, how do you think I felt when I saw you sucking face with him?"

"Sonny, that is different, you slept with her, I just kissed him, Sonny that's a big- big- big difference.", Carly yelled. _'How dare him compare what me and Alcazar to him and Sam?'_

"How so? Carly in your mind you have already sleep with him, what's the difference? Carly, you told me yourself that you have flashes of the two of you."

"And, who's fault do you think it is Sonny? You shot me, you shot me because of your anger, because of you're obsession with Alcazar."

"No Carly, he wouldn't let you be. He just keep hounding you and hounding you if anyone was obsessed it was that son of a bitch not me."

"Really? Sonny you ought to have trusted me, you shouldn't go around pig headed thinking guns and violence are the solution to all of your problems."

"I had to get rid of him."

"Get rid of him, Sonny he's still here all you did was make things 5 times as worst as it already was."

"Don't you dare try to blame me for all of this, Carly he stocked you, he was always bidding for your attention."

"So, Sonny did you ever think that all the man ever wanted was a friend? He lost Sophia the woman he loved along time ago. Did you know he was studying to be a history professor when she died?"

"The facts still don't change Carly, he is my enemy, he is obsessed with my family, but most importantly he is obsessed with you, my wife."

"I know that Sonny…"

"So quit taking his God bless it side Carly, face it he is the reason I slept with Sam."

"How in the hell do you get that? Sonny you chose to do that yourself I hate Alcazar, he's the reason I lost mine and Jason's baby, but Sonny the only person to blame for what happened with you and Sam is you and her. Alcazar didn't hold a gun to your head or to Sam's.", Courtney told him simply.

"Courtney, would you please mind your own business this is between my wife and me.

"Courtney, go get Michael tell him we're going to Kellie's for breakfast?", Carly asked. _'I'm so sick of this, I so sick of Sonny never taking the blame for nothing he does? He's always got to blame someone else, he's never to blame.'_

"I thought we…", Sonny began.

"Well, you thought wrong.", Carly told him. "I'm not staying here any more I'm leaving Sonny I'm tired of this. I'm tired of you always being the innocent party in everything. Alcazar didn't make you sleep with Sam; you slept her because you wanted to. Sonny, you wanted a good reason to get down her pants and when you saw me kiss Alcazar you thought that would be a good excuses as any."

"Mommy, I thought you, me, daddy, Aunt Courtney, Uncle Jason, Grandpa Mike and Grandma Bobbie were going to have breakfast here?", Michael asked.

"Maybe tomorrow Michael mommy has some business to take care of.", Carly told him. _'God, I hate lying to my son, but there's no easy way to explain this to him.'_

"Carly, where are you going?", Sonny asked.

"To Kellie's.", Carly told him.

"What do you want to tell Mike and Bobbie?"

"How about the truth that, you don't never want to except responsibility for your actions?"

"Okay, Mommy, Morgan and me are all set, Aunt Courtney you coming with us?", Michael asked.

"Yeah, come on let's go.", Courtney told the boy, then Carly who was holding Morgan, Michael and she walked out.

****

A/N: Okay, y'all I know it wasn't that long, but what do you think. Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
